


Catch me if you can, Lannister!

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bounty Hunter!Jaime, F/M, Fugitive!Brienne, Gift for a_wide_and_roiling_sea, Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: It wasn’t much of a shock that once I woke up, her scent was everywhere, embedded inside my nostrils, covering my skin and inside my wretched-fucking soul. I tried to move but my limbs felt numb from being locked into the same position for hours, bound in cuffs, and sharing the same space withBabydoll.It was inconceivable that her legs were so long and must be asleep as mine, as they held me down, covered in tight black jeans that outlined her fit physique. I wanted to peel them off and kiss every scar on her skin, a vivid testament to her tenacity and skill.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Catch me if you can, Lannister!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_wide_and_roiling_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wide_and_roiling_sea/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/TIaGxyK)

* * *

It wasn’t much of a shock that once I woke up, her scent was everywhere, embedded inside my nostrils, covering my skin and inside my wretched-fucking soul. I tried to move but my limbs felt numb from being locked into the same position for hours, bound in cuffs, and sharing the same space with _Babydoll_. 

_Fuck!_

It was inconceivable that her legs were so long and must be asleep as mine, as they held me down, covered in tight black jeans that outlined her fit physique. I wanted to peel them off and kiss every scar on her skin, a vivid testament to her tenacity and skill. 

It was my fault we were caught unawares and in the hands of the scum of Westeros, soon to be handed off to Loras Fucking Tyrell. If I had known that Tyrell was behind the bounty on Brienne Tarth’s head I would’ve not taken it. And yet, at the same time, she’d been hunted by unscrupulous men, even if she hated my fucking guts and wanted to skin me alive like a Bolton thug, having Jaime Lannister on her trail was probably much more palatable. Fucking Tyrell and his sense of justice… All for the lost lover, another Baratheon dead. 

I tried to pull back, only causing Brienne to groan back in annoyance.

“Will you quit your wriggling, Lannister! It won’t work! Besides, you’re only cutting the blood flow to your hands. Wouldn’t want to lose a limb for me? Ugh! What’s that stench coming from? FUCKHEADS! HELLOOO! Locke! Lem! Whoever is in charge, get in here! The heir of Lannister has passed out! You don’t want Tywin on your ass!”

I sneered at her hollers, tempted to headbutt her into unconsciousness. Fucking Tarth and her ideas. Didn’t she know I had this under control? One, Tyrell would be stupid to kill us both. Yes, my father would certainly have words and mercenaries to pay up and end the Tyrells for eternity. No, his grandmother wouldn’t want to crosswords with Tywin Lannister over the spilled gust of his favorite son… So much for not hitting her, she ends up doing it herself and I can feel the pain splitting my head in half.

“Shit! That fucking stings! Am I bleeding? Why did you do that, Tarth?”

I couldn’t touch my forehead, but the blood dripped into my eye and I knew she had split my forehead with her brute force.

“I’m done tolerating your grating voice, Lannister. I want you quiet. It’s easier to forget I’m stuck with you in this dank basement for who-the-fuck knows-how-long? I don’t intend to wait for the culprit behind this—”

I chuckled amused at her naiveté, “Brieeeene, you must be a summer child, if I have to explain what’s happening. What the fuck possessed you to offer your expertise in hand-to-hand combat as a security detail for Renly Baratheon? He died on your watch. Therefore, his almost-husband, you must know him after all, all those secret rendezvous in the dead of night… He wants to exact his revenge on you. He’ll want to gut you the same way your precious Renly was 14 days ago—”

Her thighs found purchase and gripped harder, I stopped in mid-rant as I meant the lethal stare of her sapphire eyes.

“Renly died on my watch, but I didn’t sell him out to his enemy. It was Stannis. I swear it on the gods you don’t pray on, Lannister. He found a weakness in my defense plan and got in. Renly was out of my sight not for five seconds and it was enough for the ghost assassin to get in and out undetected. Having no other witnesses, I was found guilty on the spot. I had no choice but to flee as Renly—he died alone, as his blood spilled—I failed him. If I must die, then let it be.”

It was my turn to end this bullshit, one of my hands found her hand and I gripped it hard causing her to gasp in pain, reminding her we were still very much alive. 

“It’s not fucking over, Tarth. You won’t die over their family's dispute overpower. I believe you, Brienne. We just have to stay with a pulse and ride this storm. I’ll fucking help you out of this. I-I’m sorry we got caught. I won’t let Tyrell take his pound of flesh. He needs to find his grief with someone else. Politics and family, this I know best and it’s my biased opinion that they should fuck themselves and let the rest of us live in peace. You and I are more alike than you’d want to admit. I know you ran away from your own family and the demands of fitting into the mold… you didn’t and don’t have to, _Babydoll_ . I wouldn't want you to be more like the rest cookie-cutter wives of the high-echelon of our great Seven Kingdoms of Disease and Corruption of Westeros. I believe in living and let live! Hell, if you want I’ll find us a passage to the Free Cities and we can find our fortune easily with your _legs_ … and my _looks_. I’m due to visit my exiled little brother—”

“Do not call me—Babydoll. My name is Brienne.”

I grinned and winked, without missing the fact that Babydoll stopped breathing. Very interesting. My hand still held hers, letting drop on her thigh, I began to look around and think of a way out of our predicament.

“Yes, Brieeene! I know that’s your name, but I much prefer to agitate your loins with my nickname...that I find so befitting—”

Once again she used her legs against me, pinning me against the wall and I felt challenged. Yes, try again Baby—

“Mocking me won’t get you—”

“What won’t it get me, Tarth? To linger between your gorgeous legs… don’t give me any more visuals. I won’t be held responsible for any sudden rising stirring in my pants, just sayin’”

Brienne huffed her exasperation, but then ended laughing.

“You know something, _Jaime?”_

Hearing her say my name for the first time was enough to make me take notice of how lovely her voice sounds to my ears. Nothing like how Brienne hides her femininity under her armor of strength and ruggedness.

“What?”

“I’m glad it was you.”

“Likewise, Babydoll.”

“Smug bastard!”

With a flick of my wrist, I was able to find the spare knife inside my boot. We were going to leave our temporary prison and I could already smell the brine in the air...Braavos and then Tyrion’s bachelor pad would be a nice place to go.

Once free, I could see her glorious blue eyes open wide at my ingenuity. 

“Say you love me, Babydoll… You can’t deny that now it’s you who owes me a debt—”

Getting distracted by those eyes… You can’t blame me.

It was her turn to take advantage and now she had the upper hand with the knife in her possession.

“Where do you _want_ me, Lannister?”

I forgot that we should probably get ourselves out of dodge.

“Is it too late to ask for a lap dance?”

Brienne grew red all over and stuttered her reply.

“Maybe next time, Jaime. Thank you.”

And very demure, she pecked my lips. She stood and flexed her tired limbs and not dilly-dallying about it got the gate to open with my trusty knife.

“Catch me if you can, Lannister!”

I was on my feet feeling light-headed, stumbling against the bars. This chase would be so much fun.

“Oh! It’s on, Babydoll!”

* * *


End file.
